kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Alba
The country of Alba is located north of Terre d'Ange across the straights (essentially Great Britian). The word Alba is Gaelic for Great Britian. For centuries, the straights between the nations we controlled by the Master of the Straights, who forbade passage. The capitol of Alba is Byrn Gorrydum. The language spoken is Cruithne. Governance of Alba Alba is ruled by the Cruarch Drustan mab Necthana, who is married to the queen of Terre d'Ange, Ysandre de la Courcel. They have two children--Sidonie and Alais. Succession of the ruler in Alba is different from succession in Terre d'Ange--in Alba, the heir to the throne is the current cruarch's sister's son. This is the source of tension in Terre d'Ange, as, upon the deaths of the current leaders, Terre d'Ange would be ruled by a half-Alban queen, whereas Alba would not be ruled by anyone of d'Angeline descent. Ollamahs--spiritual leaders and healers--have almost as much influence in the leadership of Alba as does the Cruarch. Clans of Alba Alban people are made up of five clans. Each clan has a diadh-anam, totem animal. the Cullach Gorrym The Cullach Gorrym are symbolized by the black boar. They believe they are the earth's oldest people and that, because of this, the Cruarch must be from this clan from his mother's side. the Tarbh Cro The Tarbh Cro are symbolized by the red bull. Maelcon the Usurper and his mother Foclaidha (married to the then Cruarch) were from this clan. the Eidlach Or The Eidlach Or are symbolized by the golden hind. the Fhaliar Ban The Fhalair Ban are symbolized by the white mare. The Fhalair Ban are known as the people of the Dalriada. They are people of Eire living in Alba. the Maghuin Dhonn The Maghuin Dhonn are symbolized by the bear. They also think themselves to be the earth's oldest people. The Maghuin Dhonn are considered wilder than the people of the other clans and are often ostracized. the Dalriada The Dalriada are Eire people living on Alba. Before the events of Kushiel's Dart, they are ruled by the twins Grainne mac Conor and Eamonn mac Conor. After Eamonn's death, Grainne becomes the only leader. The court of the Dalriada is at Innisclan, and it is modeled after the High King of Eire's court in Tea Muir. It has seven doors. A persons rank dictates through which door he enters. Notable Alban Characters [[Drustan mab Necthana|'Drustan mab Necthana']]--Cruarch. Fought Maelcon the Usurper for his position during Kushiel's Dart. Married Ysandre de la Courcel. Necthana--Mother of Drustan, Breidaia, Sibeal, and Moiread. Sister to the deceased Cruarch. Breidaia mab Necthana--Oldest sister of Drustan. Her son Talorcan is next in line to be Cruarch. Her daugher Dorelei was to be the mother of the Cruarch after Talorcan. Sibeal mab Necthana- Sister of Drustan, wife of Hyacinthe. Moiread mab Necthana- Sister of Drustan, dies in the battle against Maelcon's forces. [[Grainne mac Conor|'Grainne mac Conor']]- One of the Twins, Lady of the Dalriada. [[Eamonn mac Conor|'Eamonn mac Conor']]- One of the Twins, Lord of the Dalriada. Eamonn mac Grainne- Son of Grainne and Quintilius Rousse. Dorelei mab Breidaia--First wife of Imriel. Killed by Berlik. Berlik--bear-witch of the Maghuin Dhonn. Category:Alba Category:Locations